kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer
is the third and final installment of the ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending series of V-Cinema films set after the finale of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It focuses on the characters Kuroto Dan and Kiriya Kujo as they both have opposing ideals on how to save humanity. Synopsis Genm has awoken! Kuroto Dan has obtained the God Maximum Mighty X and the world falls into the chaos that is Zombie Chronicle. Kiriya has found the key to face the power that not even Muteki can overcome and after receiving a certain message from Masamune, he faces Genm. What will become of these two and of the world? Continuity and Placement *Takes place immediately following Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy but three years before Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~. Plot to be added Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Emu Hojo *Asuna Karino *Parado *Nico Saiba *Saiko Yaotome *Jiro Maki Villains *God Kuroto Dan (NPC) Others *Black Parado Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : *Miwa: *Miwa's father: *TV Announcer: *Doctor: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Genm Level 0, Level 1000000000: *Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo) Level 0, Level X: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Zombie Gamers: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Genm ***God Maximum Mighty X **Lazer (Turbo) ***Gamer Driver ****Bakusou Bike (once in Kimewaza Slot Holder), Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Jet Combat ***Buggle Driver II ****Giri Giri Chambara **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Brave ***Taddle Quest (off-screen), Taddle Legacy (off-screen) **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Bang Bang Tank (in Gashacon Magnum) *'Level Used:' **Genm ***God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000, Action Gamer Level 0 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bike Gamer Level 0, Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0, Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0, Chambara Gamer Level X **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2 (off-screen), Legacy Gamer Level 100 (off-screen) **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 Theme Song *Believer **Artist: Hiroyuki Takami Errors *After Taiga defeats the second Zombie Gamer, he powers down but his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Tank Gashat are nowhere to be seen. As well as that, his doctor's coat is gone. Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Knock Out Fighter 2 **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β, Kamen Rider Chronicle, Bang Bang Tank **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': none **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Saki's possession': God Maximum Mighty X **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger, Doctor Mighty XX, Gashat Gear Dual Another, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 0 *The way Genm defeats his father and says even time must succumb to a god is a reference to greek mythology, in which Zeus dethroned his father, also named Cronus, in a similar way. References Category:Kamen Rider Movies